


兰花草

by AKAxianyu



Series: 念念不忘的夏天 [2]
Category: RPS, 中国新说唱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAxianyu/pseuds/AKAxianyu
Summary: 用重庆夏季四十摄氏度的高温，用山城湿润绵延的雾，用洪崖洞不熄灭的夜色，用我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴去留住她。
Relationships: 我/盖
Series: 念念不忘的夏天 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903921
Kudos: 1





	兰花草

周妍不说话，撇起嘴抽烟，打整好的两大包行李堆在墙角，也不晓得她带了些啥子，鼓鼓囊囊把两个编织袋撑得都变了形。我想发次狠像她一样歪起嘴巴瞪眼睛，朝她吼，说周妍你走了就不要再回来。然后我眼光周周转转落她白T底下的溜肩上，她看起小小一只，我又不忍心说重话了，只想抱抱她。  
我们俩的故事狗血又烂俗，还很少儿不宜。但从我十六岁遇到她起，我就晓得我的嘴巴以后只可能拿来亲她，发脾气讲脏话骂人那都是周妍对我做的。

“我明天就走。”  
“晓得。”  
“我兄弟会来送我。”  
“晓得。”  
“你要不要……算了，你不要来，晓不晓得？”  
“凭啥子！”我从旅馆一米二的单人床上蹦起来。  
周妍站起来拉开窗帘，把烟屁股往外弹出去，“到时候看起你娃儿哭就烦。”  
放屁。明明她才是爱哭鬼，且哭相极丑，眼睛一闭嘴巴一垮，眼睛水跟不要钱一样，哭到最后脑壳都发红，像我们常去吃的那家老妈兔头印菜单第一页的招牌麻辣兔头。我有啥子办法嘛，只好由得她。再说我和她拉拉扯扯分分合合到现在只剩一本烂账，确实也没别的立场再劝她不要走。

“好，周妍，你走。”  
“你朝前，蒙起眼睛走。”  
“莫回头，回头我也不等你。”  
周妍很用力地哼一声，背对我张开手，像只瘦弱的、展开翅膀的仙鹤。  
“老子不仅要走出去，还要走上去。”  
我很煞风景地回她：“姑娘家不要把老子挂嘴边，要遭打。”遇到我这种人，还要遭日。  
但是我也晓得，她会走起来的，哪个都拦不住。然而周妍却不知道，我是真的想把她留下来。用重庆夏季四十摄氏度的高温，用山城湿润绵延的雾，用洪崖洞不熄灭的夜色，用我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴去留住她。


End file.
